1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to basketball equipment and more specifically it relates to a basketball shot return device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous basketball equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help the basketball players to improve their aim when they sink baskets. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.